


Surprise, Surprise

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Blindfolds, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for Leonard when Jim interrupts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



Leonard had been sitting in front of the console for the past five hours and more, only getting up once or twice to use the toilet. Now he grumbled to himself and stuck his knuckles into the small of his back, arching it and hearing the bones pop.

Behind him the door slid open.

"You need to take a break," came the captain's voice. "This Arcturian grippe or whatever it is can wait."

"Soon," Leonard promised, bending back over the screen. "I'll stop soon."

"No, you'll stop now."

Suddenly Leonard's vision was cut off. Jim drew the blindfold tight over his eyes and tied it firmly. "Captain's orders, Bones."

When Leonard tried to reach for his head to untie the knot, Jim captured his hand.

"You're coming with me."

He was led out of the room into the corridor, where Jim made him spin around several times to disorient him.

"Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a bat," Leonard complained as Jim steered him with a hand tucked through his elbow. "I don't have sonar. Ow," he added as his shoulder banged into the wall.

"Quit pulling away from me, then," said Jim. "Come on."

Leonard went quiet and paid close attention to his other senses, trying to determine where they were in the ship from the sounds and smells and where the corridors turned.

They definitely weren't going to either his or Jim's quarters, he concluded after a very short time. He could hear too many other people moving around for that, although he was a little disappointed. If he had to be kidnaped away from his job, it would have been nice to get some good sex out of it. Well, perhaps later.

Jim was chattering away about nothing in particular, something to do with Scotty and Chekov and some new development in warp mechanics, probably to cover up the other sounds and distract Leonard from where they were going, but Leonard wasn't fooled. He was sure of where they were going, now, and almost as sure what was going to happen when they arrived. His lips quirked as he smiled to himself.

"And here we are," said Kirk.

He whipped off the blindfold with a flourish, and several dozen voices at once shouted, "Surprise! Surprise!"

Leonard pretended astonishment and pleasure, with a touch of the grumpiness everyone expected from him. He might have preferred a quiet birthday with just Jim, but that didn't mean he wasn't touched by Jim's efforts to make the day special.

**Author's Note:**

> For secretsolitaire, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, surprise.


End file.
